15 Shades of Gray
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: Rating will go up. A delusion of a memory, a feeling, a request. They shared more then they thought, their thoughts and heart laced in a red string that they couldn't see. Each blinded by their own mistakes and wrongs. RR DR
1. Chapter 0

15 Shades of Gray  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: My first Big O fiction so be nice because I just started to watch the show. I thought I would write one and see how it does. Now those who are not familiar with my work, I have a "dumb code" which is below. I have very bad spelling and grammar so excuse me. Tell me what you think, if you like it then I'll continue and name the chapter but if not then well then it will stay just the way it is finished. Enjoy!

Chapter 0: A delusion of a memory, a feeling, and a request

It was one of those days that you sit and just sort of look out the window and wonder what life really is about, not in general; but to you. Then you discover that you would be perfect for a black and white movie about a lost soul trying to look for a release. She shook her head as her hands went back to the keys once more.

'_I am nothing but a shade_' she thought.

This so-called world of life is nothing but a phony excuse for those who drug themselves with life. They think that if they tried hard enough they will find what they desire within something. That is why man kill man and they have no pity for the weak. However, how was anyone different from anyone else other then his or her DNA code? There is no difference, the physical form is what made people different, and that difference turned into an emotional issue. She pressed down on one key. Life what a wonderful word that was, she herself had no life; course not generally speaking but literally.

She was a machine, she pressed harder. She was nothing but an excuse for a lost soul, a replacement, nothing more. She knew that they tried to make her think other wise and sometimes she followed acting as if she understood, and didn't know any better. She was child to them, a child that they could teach to speak and act the way they wanted her to. Her anger she couldn't explain why she was angry, actually she couldn't any emotion she felt, though she is capable of feeling she found no need for such things; well that was until she got to know them. She touched the keys slowly once more.

He stood at the doorway watching as her face made the most expression he had ever seen on her. He wondered what was bothering her. He knew her; actually that isn't true he didn't know her, matter of fact he didn't know himself. He thought minding out mysteries and bring back memories lost would help him understand himself, but the truth of the matter is that he didn't understand. A scared child, yes that's what he was a scared child looking for a way out, answers to fill that desire, and most of all a hand. Not just a hand, but also a certain hand, to hold, to love, to be with forever.

That phase always made him anger. Forever they say that memories last forever, that was a lot of crap! They don't last forever one way or the other memories fade, whether it is done by will, by mistake, or by old age it just doesn't matter in the end, you don't have those memory. Even if you gain them back, they don't matter as much as they did, they are no longer gold but they aren't dirt either. He knew very well that his quest will lead him to loose the memories most important to him yet he couldn't help but wonder if the memories he has now are even a match for what he lost. He looked at her and looked down at his hands. No maybe they are no matches for what he had now, excluding the desire for that certain thing.

"Roger is there something I can help you with?" asked Dorothy finally stop playing and looking towards him.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "No I was just listening to you play" said Roger with a smile.

She started at him and found herself just wonder what he was thinking; did they have the same feelings towards anything?

"Dorothy are you busy?" he asked suddenly.

"No I don't have anything to do at all," she said.

"Good, then let's go for a walk," he said.

"A walk?" she asked confused.

Roger Smith does not go for a walk for no reason, so why was he asking her now? She found that curiosities take over and she nodded. He waited for her to come towards him. He took a good look at her. She was stunning even if she looked depressed to no ends, but still stunning. They walked out and he walked towards his car.

"You said you wanted to go for a walk," she said.

"I do just not here so where else" he said.

She nodded and got in. He drove quietly, and looked towards her, she was looking a head, her eyes giving that same depressed looked.

He had to wonder what the real Dorothy was like, what the Dorothy that she was designed after was like. He found he wanted to know if the Dorothy that was human was as charming as the android. He looked towards her and this time she was looking at him too.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked suddenly.

"Yes" she said.

"What was the actual Dorothy like?" he asked.

If she was human, she would have chuckled and just ignored him as if it didn't matter, but the truth was it did matter to her, it hurt.

"I suppose from the memories that were implanted in me she was very different from me. Though I have her memory I choose not to comply with them, I act the way I think suitable for me." She said.

"And that satisfies you?" Roger asked.

"The man that you are; does it not satisfy you?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I suppose that it does for now" said Roger.

"My memories of the human me are just guides, they help me understand you humans, but other then that it does me no other good. I was given the choice of how I want to be, and I decided on what I thought was best for me," said Dorothy.

It hurt her more then she wanted to admit, and she knew that she was no better then the humans she looked down on most of the time. The truth was that when he had asked her what her Human form was like she felt as if he wasn't happy with who she was and the first thing that came to her mind was to answer him back with an insult, but then she decided she will tell me the honest answer, even if it hurt. She had known from the start that he was not happy with who he was, but he confirmed her that it did matter to him, who he was, how he was. She wanted to explain to him that searching for the missing piece of a puzzle is good but then you could always start over and build slowly, that missing piece shouldn't always stand in your way, that you did have a choice. Memories do nothing but teach.

He could tell that the question he asked had hurt her but he couldn't help but wonder why she would get hurt. She couldn't care what they human thought of her, she had always made that clear, but then he would watch her from the side line, when she was with Norman talking to him and telling him things that a child would do, but to him she wasn't a child but a beautiful young woman, his wonders about her always made him question why? Why had he taken on protecting her? Why had he given her the chance of a life with him? And then he would think back to those time that she had come to save him, instead of prince saving the android, it was the android saving the prince, that was the fairy tales that took place in the time and place they live in. He was a broken bird, and she a forgotten princess.


	2. Chapter 1

15 Shades of Gray  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 1: Invisible hand a dream

They drove out of the domes. It was very different here, and then it was inside the domes. She looked out the window. She wondered where he was taking her, but then she didn't really want to wonder and just wait to see. However, it was always that curiosity that always split her to do stupid things like the humans. She would have laughed if she were alone at how much like a human some times she was. However, no matter how much someone wants something to be true it just doesn't work out that way. She didn't have a fairy godmother to grant her wishes, or magic lamp. She just had wires and circuits. Her eyes glided over to his face, he seemed to be consumed in his thoughts as well.

Truth behold nothing has changed in history, memories and nothing will. The wonderment that one must over come everything given to them, and grasp what they have forgotten. Life is a race and even if some doesn't want to compete, they do because they are afraid of being left behind. That's just how those hunting for memories where, those content with what they have are truly the ones that are watching the play. He smiled when he noticed her watching him they were almost there. He wanted to share this with her.

"We're almost there," he stated.

She nodded. "May I ask why you are taking me?" asked Dorothy.

He looked at her and smiled. "Because Dorothy I would rather share this with someone, and you're the first person who came to mind" he said.

"Have you brought that Angel woman here also?" asked Dorothy.

Roger looked at Dorothy.

It was as if he said yes then her heart would break, but she would pretend that she didn't care, but if e said no then she would just pretend like she didn't feel anything. He knew she felt. Her questions, her actions, and she herself were the proof of that. He shook his head gently.

"No I found it a while back, even before I came to know you" he said.

"Really?" Dorothy asked again that curiosity jumping with in her.

"Yes" he said as he stopped the car.

She opened the door and stepped out to be greeted with a field of green, the sun shining merrily and the breeze washing over everything. He watched as her hair moved around her face softly and her dress danced around her legs in a waltz. He came to stand next to her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked.

"Yes" she said as if she was short of breath.

He held out his hand and smiled. "Shall we?" he asked.

She looked down at his hand then his face. She nodded.

They walked hand in hand slowly. It the feeling that you felt when you laid your eyes upon something very beautiful and your insides just sort of exploded with excitement but nobody knew but you and maybe your eyes. However, there was a small difference here; they felt each other excitement, and curiosity for the land, which they stood on, and for each other. Dorothy felt the light squeeze from his hand, it felt wonderful to be able to hold his hand, and not worry that he will not return the feeling, but there was still doubt.

"May I ask how you found it?" she asked.

He smiled. "Oh I was just driving by and it just so happens that I didn't have anything to do so I stopped the car and looked around to find this place," said Roger.

Dorothy gave him her trademark bored eyes and nodded. "Yes so many discoveries made just by walking by, you humans are strange," she said.

"Why do you always refer to us like that?" he asked.

"As what?" asked Dorothy.

"As if humans are stupid" he said.

Dorothy stared at him for a while.

"You know you're just afraid to admit that you maybe like us stupid humans" he said coming to stand behind her.

She didn't say anything just listened to him speak the truth she known for a while now.

"There is nothing wrong with feeling" he said sounding like he was just trying to make himself believe.

"There are no actions in words alone, words are just words. The way one reacts, their actions are what reveal what they really feel. You can not lie without lie" she said softly turning towards him.

He nodded and chuckled. "I shouldn't play these games with you. I'll just lose, just as I lose to myself" he said turning to walk away.

"Roger...do you think that if I was human and we have met under different circumstances we...would we have fallen in love?" she asked looking down at her hands.

He walked towards her, she could feel this warmth. She looked up and he looked down at her, his arms on her shoulders.

"Do you want to know the truth Dorothy?" he asked.

She nodded quietly watching him. He pulled her against him, her gasp something he not expecting to hear. He held her close, her body real as ever. He had the pleasure of holding many women, but holding her just some how brought out this excitement with in him.

"If you must know then yes...and I think I already have" he whispered in to her hair.

Another surprise she held him, she returned his embrace.

"You are a confusing man Roger smith" she whispered in to his chest.

Even through his shirt, he could feel her breath.

"I will have to fight soon, I know. And I know this seems like one of those good-byes from the movies, but I do if possible want you to wait for me" he said tightening his grip around her.

"I understand" she said pulling away to look at him.

He took her hands and laced them with his, bring one up to his lips to kiss. She looked at him.

"I don't care" he said.

She smiled, her smile was like the flowers blooming around them.

"I don't care if your not human I do love you, despite what you are, its who you are that I have fallen in love with and nothing will change that" he whispered making a small mantel note on how his pick up lines were very corny.

She laughed, but this laugh was joyous. "You are a Louse, Roger Smith" she said.

She smiled though, for some reason calling him that always just sort of brought out this humor within her. Yes, he was like a parasite that attached to ones heart and made them forget what they were sent to do. He felt happy, very happy that he wanted to jump in the air and just well run to wards the sound.

Sound? The keys were playing once more, and the vision of the land, and of Dorothy was slowly fading until the view of this bedroom came back to him. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"It was a dream" he whispered chuckling.

The soft knock on his door let him know that it was indeed time to get up and into reality. He opened the door and there she stood.

"Good morning Roger" she said walking in to his surprise, which he seem to be getting many of whether they were real or not, she held baby blue bells in her hand. "Norman went to the market and picked these up, I thought I would share them with you, since the only shade in this room is black, this should get all the attention" she said.

He watched her as she placed the vase filled with flowers down.

"Roger...can I ask you a question?" asked Dorothy softly.

He turned towards her. "Um sure" he said.

"Do you think that maybe if I was human you and I, we...would we have fallen in love?" she asked.

He almost gasped. "I don't know Dorothy" he said.

She nodded. "Yes nor do I" she said recalling her dream of the night before, she didn't think that she could dream. "The stage is set for you to take" she said.

"Huh?" he asked. She looked at him.

"You are a Louse Roger Smith" she said as she walked out.

He chuckled and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 2

15 Shades of Gray  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 2: Down Flash Back Lane

It was a usual at the Smith household, where Roger went of on some job, while Dorothy and Norman cleaned, cooked and did what ever was needed to be done. Dorothy though liked handling hard jobs. And as usual she would walk to the deli to pick up honey and milk, which for some reason Roger was very fond of. She walked around the dreadful city, this was the first time she was actually looking at it, not listening for trouble or fulfilling that thirst of curiosity in her. Dorothy noticed for the first time the smile that was on the faces of these people with no memories and found smiling faces. They were happy despise their lose of maybe something precious from their past. Dorothy walked towards the flower shop. She watched as the woman handed a couple a bouquet. To her they looked happy; in fact they were happy as far as she was concerned. If she was to voice what she really thought of these pointless search of memories she might lose one of her own. She held her tongue of fear.

Yes Dorothy Waynewright was afraid. She was afraid that if she said those things to Roger or to those who were on this chase, or even to herself she would be looked down by Roger, that he might not even want her around like the way he did now. As much as she knew it and denied it she owed him, she owed him a lot, and wanted to share a lot with him as well, these feelings weren't in her program, but in her own memories. No the memories of the human Dorothy Waynewright. Dorothy shook her head lightly and walked into the flower shop.

"Hello dear may I help you?" asked the woman.

Dorothy looked at her. "No not really" she said.

The woman laughed.

"Is there something funny?" she asked.

"You look so strangely familiar to me, I just don't remember where I have seen you before" she said.

Dorothy said nothing as she touched the roses that gleamed.

"Funny isn't it how the white roses stand out more then the black ones in this city?" asked the woman.

"I suppose its because this city is so dreadfully gloomy" said Dorothy.

The woman nodded. "Your like a white rose" she said handing one to her.

Dorothy took it and looked at it for a moment. Suddenly a hot white flash flew by her eyes, as she saw images of someone she couldn't see who it was, no she was looking through the eyes of the person, as she laughed and held the white rose in her hand.

_"Thank you papa you know I love these," said the person. _

_"Oh Dorothy your so much like a white rose" said the woman standing next to the man._

Dorothy gasped as she stepped away from the counter and dropped the white rose.

"Dear are you ok?" she asked.

Dorothy looked at the white rose she picked it up. "I'll take a dozen," said Dorothy.

The woman smiled and worked on packing the roses.

'_Those were 'her' memories_' thought Dorothy as she watched the woman.

She hummed with a smile as she tied the ribbon. "Here you are dear," she said.

"Thank you," she said handing her the necessary amount before she was on her way again.

Things weren't making sense to her. She wasn't the type of android that could evolve was she? No of course then she would have known it by now. She had a self-learning program, but that memory flash was one of her human self. Dorothy started to wonder if she was slowly consuming memories. She looked at the sky that was clouded, not at all like the dream place where Roger had taken her.

She walked back to the mansion and was welcomed by both Norman and Roger.

"What are you doing home?" she asked not sounding at all like herself.

Norman raised an eyebrow. "Are those for me?" asked Norman looking at the roses in her arms.

Dorothy looked down at them forgetting that she was still standing there. "Norman when you look at these what do you think of?" asked Dorothy.

Roger looked at her from where he sat. She seemed different; completely unlike the calm care free Dorothy. "Dorothy is everything all right?" asked Roger standing up and placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him. And just then there was another flash.

_"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she heard herself say. _

_She looked up at the handsome man who smiled at her and nodded. _

_"No I'm the one to blame," he said giving her his hand to help her up._

Dorothy gasped and stepped away from his touch.

"Miss. Dorothy?" asked Norman.

"Roger tell me what you know of my creator, my papa," she said.

Roger's face took on a look of both worry and curiosity. "Dorothy why would you want to know, I mean I'm sure you know everything I know" he said.

Dorothy shook her head lightly. "No I want to know more about him, I want to know of everything," said Dorothy.

Roger nodded as he led her towards his office. She followed the roses still in her arms. When they were in his office he closed the door and looked at her.

"What's up Dorothy?" he asked.

"I want to know about my creator that is all" she said.

Roger reluctantly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Dorothy closed her eyes.

_"Oh stop it! I'm serious if you tickle me again I'll eat all of it!" she exclaimed. _

_The man pouted, "Really?" he asked. _

_"Roger!" she exclaimed._

Dorothy's eyes widen as she turned and faced him.

"Never mind" she said as she walked towards the door.

"Dorothy..." he called.

She said nothing as she walked out. Dorothy found herself in front of the piano. She sat down and looked down at the keys. It was different, the notes were all different from any she had seen, and they were newly composed. She touched the keys as if testing herself to have another flash back.

'_That was Roger..._' she thought.

This was the first time she wondered what it would be like if she wasn't just created to serve a old man's wish for a lost daughter. It was now that she wondered if he made her for another purpose. She pressed down on the high C cord and then the B. Her memories where coming in a jumbled fashion and it was up to her to compose them together. She was going to find out everything about herself.

Roger watched her. She seemed lost, something you don't see androids being, for they have a mapped out program of what they are to do, but Dorothy didn't follow any of those rules. She played music, she annoyed him, she made him smile, she saved him from danger and she was really advance in everything. Even her memories were far more important then his own. He looked down at the envelope that was address to her. He had found this when he first met her and thought that it might come in handy one of these days, he never opened it, but he decided that tonight he was going, but not alone.


	4. Chapter 3

15 Shades of Gray  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 3: Misunderstanding of the mind

"Dorothy I want to give you something" he said looking down at the envelope in his hand.

"What is it Roger?" she asked.

"Umm. This was...I found this when I first met you" he said.

She stood and came to stand in front of him before taking it from him and reading the name on the front. "This was from papa" she said. "I notice the hand writing."

He watched as in her eyes there was a flicker of emotion. He wondered what had happened, why she was so curious, was it even like her to be curious? Did she even feel the rush of excitement that curiosity bought?

Dorothy opened it slowly before pulling out the content and reading it.

_My Dearest Dorothy,_

_I'm sorry that I could not save you. I am a failure as a father. I broke what was dearest about you. You heart. I knew from the start that you loved him but I couldn't bring myself to accept that there was another man other then me in your heart. I didn't mean for you to get hurt! I have taken all the memories of and put it into your other self R. Dorothy. I wanted so very much to hold you again and I also wanted to make you smile. I suppose the only one that can do that is him..._

_I am truly sorry for all the pain I have cause you, I know your smile wasn't the same since that day…I truly lost you even before the incident. I have place in this letter all the details of your memories of him, in this you shall find your answers, I placed them in R. Dorothy as well. When I noticed you slipping away I worked on making her so if I was ever to loose you I had all of you with me, I was tempted not to place the memories of him in R. Dorothy, but to truly have you I would have to place that part into her as well; but I placed under the code name : self-absorption, only when she is n situations that you were once in will she have flashes of your memories, I suppose I am writing this to guide her to show her that she was also my daughter, she was my other half heart…she is you. Forgive me my dearest Dorothy and R. Dorothy…_

_Your dearest old man, _

_papa_

Dorothy looked at Roger before folding the paper and putting them in her pocket.

"Well what does it say?" he asked.

"I suppose you have something to do no Roger?" she asked looking at him again, her old self in control again.

"Dorothy don't shut me out." Said Roger nearing her.

"Please Roger refine from touching me," she said backing away, she didn't want it! Damn it she didn't want the memories of her former self she wanted her own memories wit Roger Smith!

"Dorothy…"

"Please don't touch me!" she said as she walked away from him.

Ok now he was concerned and very upset at the way Dorothy was acting, what in the hell was going on. She never acted as if someone was annoying her, no wait if wasn't that at all she almost seemed afraid that something might happen to her. Was Dorothy thinking about leaving her services, did she finally crack and think she had repaid him enough? No there was something else, it had to do with the letter, the loss of memories, and she was after all the daughter of a brilliant and crazy man. He would get to the bottom of it for sure!

Dorothy sat down on her bed, and look around the room, was there a chance that maybe her human self had been here once? Why did he put them in her, was there a way to break the code and erase all the memories of her and…and Roger?

"Roger."

_"Roger you know papa, he is very stern on who I date and what men are in my life, he likes you he really does, it's just that I spend all of my free time away from my studies with you and papa thinks that maybe you're a bit older then me to be dating me…please understand Roger, I like being with you…no I love being with you."_

_"Then what is the problem! Dorothy you know that I have these strong feelings for you, I never felt these feelings for anyone…I mean come on Dorothy too old for you? There are girls who are younger then you marrying men twice their age…Dorothy I love you, I want to marry when you grow up do you understand me?"_

_"Oh Roger! Do you really?"_

_"Dorothy I will never lie to about anything…I love you sweetheart!"_

_"Roger I love you as well, oh should we tell papa?"_

_"Will he approve?"_

_"Of course he will silly!"_

'_How wonderful for her, he loved her…if this a fragment of the memory missing from Roger, do I have it within me?_' she thought pulling out the picture of Dorothy the human girl with the little younger Roger smith smiling at each other as they held hands. Their eyes were sole on each other, it seemed as if they saw each other in their eyes. They were true lovers…this was what he forgot maybe that is why he was so eager to help her, because she reminded him of this part of his life which he forgot…no memories of this intense look?

The soft knock on her door told her that Roger was back to keep insisting, maybe she should show him the picture, and after all he had a right to claim one of his memories. He had a right to remember the woman who he loved more then anything.

"Come in Roger."

"Dorothy we need to finish talking and about pressing matters at that."

"here I think this belongs to you, or at least I think I once did." She said handing him the picture, as he reached for the picture their hands brushed softly against each other. Dorothy gasped, she gasped as if she felt it!

"Be my wife dear sweet Dorothy…" he whispered as he slipped the ring around her finger and kissed her.

They were in bed, it seemed they just had acted on something intimate from the small blush on the human Dorothy's face, she smiled up at the man who held her hand in his.

"Yes, and I will say it as many times as you need me to say it Roger smith!" she said kissing him again.

"Dorothy…"

"This picture is of me…and you but you seem different…wait this can't be?" asked Roger looking from the picture to her face.

"It is that is Dorothy, the real Dorothy…the one you once loved and planned on marrying once she grew up."

"Dorothy how could you know that, stop assuming things such as that, I mean this…I don't remember this."

"I am not assuming Roger smith, I saw it for myself, her memories that were planted in me, that I had no idea of until the code was unlocked some how, and now anything that I touch that may link to her memories I have flash backs of your time together, how you have met…when you ask her to marry you…even when you made love to her."

"This…can it be that within you the memories as locked up? Could it be that I will finally know what I did before the memories were stolen from us?"

"These are her memories with you…I don't know if your memories as locked within me as well, but her memories of you are sweet…wonderful…I could feel what she felt…it is almost as if the unlocking of the code has upgraded me in a way, could you ask Norman to do a check up on me?" she asked looking at the stunt Roger who was still looking down at the picture.

"I can't remember her Dorothy…nothing about her…I forgot her."

"Well it seems that you didn't completely forget if you are feeling grief, I suppose that it makes sense that you should feel that way, it is a bit strange to me as well." She said as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground, then she stepped out of her shoes and pulled down her stockings. "I am ready for Norman."

Roger looked from the picture to her, as she stood completely nude before him, she didn't look like a android at all on the contrary she looked like a healthy young woman, and god was she beautiful.

"Dorothy!" he exclaimed.

"Why are you so flustered Roger Smith, this can't be your first time seeing a female body nude is it?" she asked, hell he saw the human her, damn it to hell why was she getting temperamental all of a sudden!

"Yes but…but Dorothy put this on please!" he said garbing her robe and handing to her missing her almost hurtful look at maybe he didn't like what he saw, yes R. Dorothy was feeling inferior and it didn't feel pleasant. She took it from his hand and nodded, as he watched him look at the photo intently as if forcing his brain to remember.

"Norman" called Dorothy looking for the butler who was her only friend in the big mansion.

"Yes miss. Dorothy what can I help you with?" Norman asked.

"I need a check up…I believe I have been upgraded somehow, and the only one who seem to break into my code is Beck." She said touching her chest and rubbing it gently in a circular motion.

"You know what Norman I'll give Dorothy the check up, you go do what you were doing." said Roger finally tucking the photo into his pocket and easing off his jacket and taking Dorothy's hand to lead her to the lower ground of the lab.

"Roger?"

Roger didn't know why but if the check up was his perverted idea of touching her, then so be it. He had good reasons for lowering himself to such things as this because he needed answers from her and himself and he had to see her again.

"Very well Master Roger, I shall make sure no one disturbs you." Said the butler as if he got what Roger was up to.

"You acting strange as well Roger Smith perhaps you need to see the doctor." She said as he led her down to the lap.

"Believe me I need much more then that!" he said.

She felt excited despite the fact that is nothing more then a check up but the thought his hands on her was almost erotic almost secret, almost something only two people who shared passion for each other did. Ok so she admitted more then one time, that she wanted Roger Smith, what woman didn't?

_"Roger…mm…" she cooed into his ear as he kissed down the length of her neck._

_"You'll drive me crazy Dorothy…gods, your touch is like fire on me…"_

_She giggled as she fingers slowly teasingly brushed against his chest. "Make me your Roger Smith, your forever." _

_"As you wish"_


End file.
